mortalkombatfandomcom_pt-20200222-history
Nightwolf
Nightwolf é um personagem da franquia de jogos Mortal Kombat.Ele foi introduzido em Mortal Kombat 3.Ele é um dos guerreiros de Earthrealm que luta para proteger seu reino e por seus ancestrais. Histórico Mortal Kombat 3/UMK3/DS/Advance/Trilogy Nightwolf foi o primeiro personagem indígena americano de thumb|[[Nightwolf em Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3.]]thumb|left|[[Nightwolf em Mortal Kombat 3.]]Mortal Kombat e fez sua primeira participação em Mortal Kombat 3.Foi apresentado como um historiador e xamã.Ele é um sábio e poderoso guerreiro dedicado a fazer o bem, e faz contato com Raiden através de visões.Nightwolf consegue conciliar energias espirituais internas e thumb|left|[[Nightwolf em Mortal Kombat: Trilogy.]]externas,melhorando seu desempenho nas batalhas.Ele é o tipo de pessoa que prefere trabalhar sozinho a acompanhado. Nightwolf tinha sido avisado da invasão de Earthrealm por uma visão de Raiden. Como tal, ele estava plenamente consciente e preparado para os eventos quando eles ocorreram, incluindo os ataques dos esquadrões de extermínio de Shao Kahn. Sua própria pátria protegida pela magia xamânica, ele logo se juntou aos outros guerreiros escolhidos. Juntos, eles viajaram de volta para a Costa Leste, preparados para a batalha contra o imperador e seus asseclas, e venceram. Final (semi-canon) de Nightwolf Nightwolf ajuda os outros guerreiros de Earthrealm a escapar até a sua terra sagrada.Uma vez lá,eles se reagrupam e formam um plano de ataque contra a invasão de Shao Kahn.Nightwolf tem treinado duro para esta batalha.Finalmente,ele enfrenta Shao Kahn e sai vitorioso.Quando Earthrealm retorna ao seu estado normal,Nightwolf pacificamente recupera a terra de seus povos nativos americanos que perderam ao longo de muitos anos.Eles estabelecem a sua própria nação orgulhosa e logo se tornam grandes líderes do plano terreno. Biografia Trabalhando como historiador e preservador da cultura de seu povo,quando o portal de Kahn se abre sobre a América do Norte,Nightwolf usa a magia de seu xamã para proteger a terra sagrada da tribo.Esta área se torna uma ameaça vital à ocupação da Terra por Shao Kahn. Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained Nightwolf retornou durante os eventos de Mortal Kombat: Deception.Nos eventos que levaram a Deception,Nightwolf viu thumb|left|[[Nightwolf em Mortal Kombat: Deception]]imagens do Rei Dragão e sua ressurreição em seus sonhos.Esses pesadelos se repetiam constantemente,e Nightwolf chegou a reconhecê-los como um aviso.Ele sabia que uma nova ameaça do mal estava prestes a surgir das cinzas,e em vista de Onaga usar o corpo de Reptile,suas previsões mais seguramente se tornaram realidade.O método que Nightwolf usaria para destruir Onaga foi transmitido a ele por seus antepassados.Este método foi o do "Comedor do Pecado",que envolvia absorver os pecados de sua tribo.No entanto,houve uma consequência terrível a ser considerada em assumir tal papel.Se ele fizesse isso, seria um perigo para todos que o rodeavam,incluindo seus aliados.Por isso,ele tomou a decisão de destruir Onaga por conta própria,mantendo seus aliados fora de perigo. Seu papel como um Comedor de Pecados envolveria a entrada em Netherrealm,atraindo a alma de Onaga para ele,e liberando os pecados absorvidos de seus ancestrais, que ligariam Onaga ao local.Depois que Shujinko derrotou Onaga em Outworld,Nightwolf aproveitou a oportunidade para executar seu plano.Seu método foi bem sucedido e ele conseguiu separar Reptile de Onaga,e ligar o Rei Dragão a Netherrealm.Seria Shujinko,ex-aluno de Nightwolf,que o ajudou a acabar com a ameaça do Rei Dragão. Konquest thumb|left|[[Nightwolf diz que aquelas terras eram sagradas.]]Ao procurar por Earthrealm,Shujinko encontra Nightwolf.Nightwolf diz quethumb|[[Shujinko fica sem entender Nightwolf.]] aquele local era um lugar sagrado e se apresenta para o estranho e diz para ele deixar o lugar antes que o mal tente desfilar a santidade daquelas terras.Shujinko diz que não entendeu nada e se apresenta e diz que assegurava nenhum desrespeito com o povo de Nightwolf.Nightwolf diz que sentia corrupção na alma do mesmo-uma contaminação espiritual que o próprio Nightwolf jamais viu thumb|[[Shujinko diz a Nightwolf que não sentia presença malígna.]]thumb|left|[[Nightwolf diz que a alma de Shujinko estava corrompida.]]antes.Shujinko diz que não sentia nada de malígno mas as suas viagens o levou a vários mundos e provavelmente isso seria um resultado da sua viagem a Netherrealm.Nightwolf diz que isso era possível mas se ele permitisse,ele seria capaz de expulsar aquele thumb|left|[[Nightwolf pretende ajudar Shujinko.]]contágio dele mesmo que levasse anos.Shujinko pergunta sobre muitos thumb|[[Shujinko se surpreende com a quantidade de tempo imposta por Nightwolf.]]anos pois isso iria atrasar muito a sua missão mas então ele pensa que seria uma vantagem pela oferta de Nightwolf.Shujinko então entra em treinamento com Nightwolf.Shujinko passou então muitos anos com Nightwolf,que foi quem ensinou-o muito sobre as habilidades de um thumb|left|[[Shujinko envelhece novamente com o tempo que passou com Nightwolf.]]espírito guerreiro.Através das técnicas de Nightwolf,Shujinko expandiu a thumb|[[Nightwolf conclui o treinamento de Shujinko.]]sua consciência e intensificou-a.Nightwolf diz que ele tinha realizado muito desde que começou a limpeza espiritual mas a mácula de trevas conscistia em Shujinko.Porém,o treinamento de Nightwolf o deu a habilidade de controlar.Shujinko diz que estava muito grato ao que Nightwolf o fez por ele.Nightwolf deseja sorte na jornada de Shujinko e ele era sempre bem vindo nas terras de seus antepassados. Mais tarde,Damashi então aparece.Damashi diz que retornou porque sentia que alguma coisa tinha mudado,alguma coisa tomou o lugar,pois Shujinko estava diferente!Shujinko diz que fez uma limpeza espiritual pois o guerreiro Nightwolf tinha detectado alguma coisa maléfica em sua alma.Ele não foi capaz de remover completamente mas ele o deu a habilidade de amenizá-la.Damashi diz que isso era uma "volta contra os eventos".Shujinko se surpreende pois algo maléfico estava preso em sua alma e ele havia amenizado-o pois seu senso de pureza e clareza era como se ele estivesse quando foi treinado pelo mestre Bo' Rai Cho. Final (parte canônico com o de Shujinko) de Nightwolf Nightwolf tem travessado os reinos e lutado contra muitos demônios para chegar a um lugar profundo em thumbNetherrealm.Usando seus conhecimentos do passado de suas terras antepassadas,ele desenhou vinculando thumb|leftum símbolo no chão e cantando palavras ancestrais que iriam extrair o espírito do rei dragão até aquele lugar.Nightwolf tinha levado a carga tempo suficiente.Ele libertou os pecados de seu povo em um símbolo místico e vinculou seu peso em Onaga até Netherrealm.Livre da corrupção,ele tinha abrigado por tanto tempo,Nightwolf o expeliu das profundezas de Netherrealm até o desconhecido. Final (canônico) de Shujinko thumb|leftPara que eu seria capaz de me defender durante a missão de achar os Kamidogus,Onaga me deu o poder de absorver as habilidades de luta de qualquer guerreiro que eu encontrasse.Mas esse "presente" viria a ser a sua ruína.Os guerreiros em Outworld estavam em desordem.Heróis não estavam focados na verdadeira ameaça de Onaga e vilões não tinham conhecimento de suas próprias destruições apenas servindo ele.Eu uni eles e em um momento absorvi o poder de luta deles combinados.Eu destrui cada um dos Kamidogus,a fonte de sua invulnerabilidade.Isto enfraqueceu Onaga e eu ataquei ele sem piedade.Sua forma mortal não era páreo para um combatente infundido de poderes de muitos guerreiros. O rei dragão foi finalmente vencido.Os reinos iriam permanecer como eles estavam desde o seu começo. Biografia Como xamã da minha tribo,minha conexão com o sobrenatural foi interrompida por visões de uma presença sombria.Para confrontar esse inimigo,assumi o papel de Comedor de Pecado para absorver os pecados de meus membros da tribo.Eu devo abraçar essa corrupção,embora eu acabe me tornando uma ameaça para aqueles que eu me importo.É um mal necessário se eu quiser salvar os reinos.O ritual do Comedor de Pecado corrompeu minha alma e,portanto,permite-me entrar em Netherrealm.Lá eu implementarei meus planos para derrotar Onaga.Os pecados que eu absorvi envenenaram meu temperamento,no entanto,e eu me forcei ao exílio até que minha tarefa esteja completa nas profundezas do Inferno. Biografia em forma de cartão Nightwolf previu a vinda do Rei Dragão em seus sonhos.Para derrotar essa nova ameaça,ele deve corromper sua própria alma e entrar em Netherrealm.O processo irá alterar seu temperamento e torná-lo um perigo até mesmo para seus aliados.Ele deve viajar sozinho,se quiser ter sucesso. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon thumb|left|[[Nightwolf Vs Mileena na batalha do Armageddon.]]Depois de completar sua missão,ele foi guiado de volta a Earthrealm por seus thumb|[[Nightwolf ao ver o poder de Blaze.]]guias espirituais: um bando de lobos.Nightwolf começou a receber visões de uma batalha,onde um poder desconhecido estava forçando os guerreiros participantes a lutar entre si.Suas visões começaram a se tornar realidade,quando ele falou com Johnny Cage e seus aliados e concordou em ajudá-los na batalha contra Shinnok e suas thumb|[[Nightwolf ataca Sheeva.]]forças.Eventualmente,Nightwolf foi recebido por Kitana e o espírito de Liu Kang.O vínculo que os dois compartilhavam era o suficiente para que Kitana mantivesse o thumb|left|[[Nightwolf é enforcado por Sheeva junto de Ermac mas é libertado por Kenshi.]]espírito de Liu Kang inteiro,até que um caminho fosse encontrado para ele se juntar ao seu corpo.Ainda drenado depois de usar seus poderes xamânicos em Onaga,Nightwolf usou a magia que podia para aliviar Kitana de seu fardo,e assumiu a responsabilidade de cuidar do espírito de Liu Kang.Durante os eventos de Mortal Kombat: Armageddon,ele se junta às Forças da Luz na batalha final.Ele fere Sheeva com uma de suas flechas,mas depois é morto nos degraus da Pyramid of Argus. Final (non-canon) de Nightwolf thumb|leftO poder que Nightwolf recebeu de Blaze levou-o para o mundo dos espíritos, uma existência entre os reinos de onde o poder xamânico se origina.Ele se tornou um fantasma vivo: o xamã final!Nightwolf encontrou seu aliado Liu Kang perdido na energia espiritual e o guiou de volta ao mundo físico.Nightwolf então reuniu Liu Kang com seu corpo. Biografia Depois de aprisionar a alma corrupta de Onaga,fui libertado de Netherrealm.Eu passei pelo mundo espiritual antes de emergir em Earthrealm,cercado por um bando de lobos,meus guias espirituais.Eu tinha apenas lembranças vagas daquela breve jornada ... ou durou uma eternidade?Os antigos falavam comigo de uma tempestade que se aproximava e colocaria os guerreiros dos reinos uns contra os outros em uma batalha épica.Mas o mais perturbador de tudo foi um aviso de que um mal oculto estava manipulando esses guerreiros,forçando-os a participar.Minhas visões pareciam reais quando,em uma reunião das Forças da Luz,Johnny Cage revelou que Shinnok havia retornado e que o Deus Ancião caído estava reunindo as Forças das Trevas mais uma vez.Eu concordei em ajudar Johnny Cage e participar da luta dele.Em submissão, Kitana se aproximou de mim.Fiquei espantado ao descobrir que ela estava acompanhada pelo espírito de Liu Kang.O vínculo entre eles era forte.Assim,ela foi capaz de manter suas energias intactas até que uma maneira de reunir seu corpo e alma pudesse ser encontrada.Não havia muito o que eu pudesse fazer para ajudar até alcançar um nível muito mais alto de poder xamânico.Eu transferi o vínculo de Kitana para mim e aceitei meu papel como a nova âncora espiritual de Liu Kang.Talvez esse poder desconhecido procurado pelas Forças das Trevas pudesse ser a chave para ajudar Liu Kang a encontrar a paz. Mortal Kombat (2011) Nightwolf aparece durante o primeiro torneio de Mortal Kombat.Quando Scorpion é trazido para lutar,Nightwolf é seu thumb|left|[[Nightwolf já morto durante a batalha do Armageddon.]]segundo adversário.Scorpion acredita que Nightwolf desonra sua espécie por não buscar vingança,e o derrota em batalha. Nightwolf é visto após Liu Kang derrotar com sucesso Shang Tsung.Embora ele tenha participado em nome de Earthrealm,Nightwolf não é mostrado como tendo participado da cerimônia de Liu Kang em Wu Shi Academy.Nightwolf não aparece novamente até a invasão de Earthrealm.Depois que Stryker derrota Ermac em The Subway,Nightwolf aparece e pede a Stryker para se juntar aos guerreiros de Earthrealm na tentativa de derrotar Shao Kahn.Nightwolf aparece quando Cyber Sub-Zero é reprogramado.Quando Raiden recebe outra visão,Nightwolf pergunta a Raiden o que ele viu.Os guerreiros de Earthrealm são informados do Soulnado,e Nightwolf se junta a Cyber Sub-Zero em uma tentativa de parar Quan Chi. Nightwolf batalha com Quan Chi e o derrota,e então é atacado por Noob Saibot.Nightwolf derrota Noob Saibot e lança-o no Soulnado,fazendo com que ele desapareça.Nightwolf retorna aos guerreiros de Earthrealm com as notícias,mas Raiden vê que seu amuleto ainda está quebrando.Quando os ciborgues do Lin Kuei emboscam os guerreiros de Earthrealm,Nightwolf enfrenta Cyrax e Sektor em combate,derrotando ambos.Depois que todos os ciborgues são derrotados,Sindel aparece e começa a matar a maioria dos guerreiros de Earthrealm.Nightwolf então enfrenta Sindel,e eventualmente é forçado a sacrificar sua vida para matá-la vaporizando os dois em um pilar de luz.A alma de Nightwolf é vista mais tarde na posse de Quan Chi e é derrotada por Raiden. Capítulo 3 Scorpion logo derrota Kung Lao.Shang Tsung diz que Scorpion não manda nada e logo nomeia Nightwolf.Nightwolf thumb|left|[[Nightwolf diz a Scorpion que não é só ele que foi uma vítima.]]diz que ele não é o único a perder sua família e logo luta contra Scorpion.Scorpion derrota Nightwolf.Scorpion diz que Shang Tsung está gastando seu tempo e logo Quan Chi diz para ele se restringir. Capítulo 12 Stryker vence Ermac e logo Nightwolf aparece procurando ele.Stryker perguntathumb|[[Nightwolf diz para Stryker juntar ao lado de Raiden.]] quem o xamã é.Nightwolf se apresenta e diz que Raiden está reunindo os protetores de Earthrealm.Stryker acha estranho thumb|left|[[Nightwolf pergunta onde o parceiro de Stryker estava.]]mas logo aceita ir com Nightwolf.Voltando para The Bridge,Nightwolf e Stryker dão conta que Kabal não está mais ali.Stryker desconfia que Kabal,todo queimado não podia ter se movido,mas alguém teria pegado ele. Capítulo 14 Raiden conversa com Nightwolf sobre como ele poderia salvar Earthrealm. Nightwolf decide ir para The Graveyard thumb|left|[[Nightwolf pergunta a Raiden como Cyber Sub-Zero poderia ajudá-los.]]mas Cyber Sub-Zero diz que não havia muito tempo até o feitiço estar thumb|[[Nightwolf pergunta a Raiden o que ele viu em suas visões.]]completo.Cyber Sub-Zero logo aproxima-se de Quan Chi,mas Noob Saibot avisa que Kano havia relatado sobre a traição do mesmo.O Soulnado começa a ficar tão forte que quase leva Cyber Sub-Zero mas Nightwolf toma frente do problema pedindo para Cyber Sub-Zero retornar para onde Raiden está. Capítulo 15 Quan Chi diz para Nightwolf que o destino de Earthrealm já estava traçado.Nightwolf nega dizendo que eles lutariamthumb|[[Nightwolf diz a Quan Chi que eles lutariam até o fim.]] thumb|left|[[Nightwolf diz que a alma de Cyber Sub-Zero não está salva.]]até o fim e entra numa luta contra Quan Chi.Nightwolf vence Quan Chi mas Noob Saibot então se recupera da luta contra Cyber Sub-Zero e ataca Nightwolf.Nightwolf tem uma breve luta contra Noob Saibot mas acaba jogando-o dentro do Solnado de Shao Kahn,matando-o aparentemente.Acredita-se thumb|left|[[Nightwolf tem uma breve luta contra Noob Saibot mas acaba jogando o espectro no Solnado.]]que Noob Saibot não tenha morrido mas sim voltado para Netherrealm.Quan Chi usa o portal para escapar e Nightwolf se defende da explosão do thumb|[[Nightwolf se protege da explosão de almas.]]Solnado.Nightwolf havia salvado as almas de Earthrealm e então volta para The Cathedral onde Raiden e os outros estavam desde Cyber Sub-Zero ter tomado a sua consciência de volta.Sonya Blade diz que eles não sabiam thumb|left|[[Nightwolf diz que as almas de Earthrealm estão a salvo.]]mas Raiden podia estar tendo visões de possíveis futuros mas não "O FUTURO".Jax Briggs confirma Sonya afirmando o que havia acontecido com os seus thumb|[[Nightwolf lidera o ataque contra o Lin Kuei.]]braços.Johnny Cage também se pronuncia mas Kitana diz que eles não estavam ajudando muito.Kitana pede a opinião de Raiden mas ele nega atenção a ela.Cyber Sub-Zero pergunta qual é o próximo objetivo e logo Nightwolf aparece dizendo thumb|left|[[Nightwolf diz a Sektor que o mesmo não é páreo para os espíritos.]]que havia salvado as almas de Earthrealm.O Amuleto de Raiden quebra mais um pouco e Raiden desespera.Raiden diz que irá falar com os deuses anciãos pois a violaçãothumb|[[Nightwolf ordena o ataque contra Sindel]] de Shao Kahn tinha que ser punida. Liu Kang diz que a batalha teria que ser acompanhada ali em Earthrealm. Raiden se desespera dizendo que não poderiam vencer sem a thumb|left|[[Nightwolf ataca Sindel sem sucesso.]]ajuda dos deuses. Liu Kang revolta-se com o que Raiden estava refletindo mas Johnny Cage diz para o shaolin estar como uma sombra perante Raiden. Raiden diz para Nightwolf liderá-los até que ele e Liu Kang retornem.Stryker faz uma afirmação e logo os cyborgues do clã Lin Kuei aparecem. Nightwolf ordena que os demais ataquem o clã. Cyrax golpeiathumb|[[Nightwolf chama Sindel de monstro e a desafia.]] Nightwolf e logo entram numa luta. Nightwolf thumb|left|[[Nightwolf prepara o julgamento de Sindel]]vence e diz para Cyrax que a guerra não seria vencida apenas com "habilidades". Enquanto isso, Sektor golpeava constantemente Smoke dizendo que ele era muito fraco. Sektor pergunta a Smoke se ele entendia, agora, a visão do grande mestre do Lin Kuei em se tornarem cyborgues e logo é golpeado por um dos Tomahawks de Nightwolf. Nightwolf diz a Sektor que ele não é páreo para o poder dos espíritos e logo entram num combate. Nightwolf vence Sektor e diz que talvez o cyborgue poderia ser "salvo". Smoke e Kitana acabam com os demais cyborgues Unit 5 que sobraram e o clã Lin Kuei havia sido então totalmente derrotado. Kitana tem um thumb|left|[[Nightwolf prepara seu sacrifício contra Sindel.]]pressentimento,notado por Nightwolf. Logo Kitana sente que Sindel estava por perto e logo ela aparece.Sindel estava mais forte do que nunca pois estava com todo o poder de Shang Tsung. Ela provoca todos por combate e prometeria finalizar o que o Lin Kuei não pode. Todos se posicionam para enfrentá-la e Nightwolf ordena o ataque. Sindel então ataca Nightwolf e Johnny Cage, ataca Kabal pisando em seu pulmão matando-o. Ataca Stryker e golpea o em seus olhos matando-o. Ataca Cyber Sub-Zero e acaba desprogramando-o que gera um total curto-circuito e uma pane geral,matando-o. Ela impede o ataque de Jax Briggs e logo golpea-o com o pé em seu pescoço matando-o. Impede o ataque de Smoke mobilizando-o,e em seguida torce a sua cabeça,também thumb|[[Nightwolf se sacrifica matando Sindel.]]matando-o. Nocauteia Sonya Blade com apenas um chute e impede o ataque de Kitana e Jade juntas. Então, Sindel finaliza Jade arrancando o seu fígado matando-a. Ela então golpeia intensamente a filha Kitana. Kitana, bastante machucada pelos ataques de Sindel, diz que aquele não era o caminho da rainha e que ela estava possuída por Shao Kahn. Sindel não aceita ser chamada de mãe por Kitana e diz que Shao Kahn havia ressussitado-a,pois Kitana tinha traído Shao Kahn por uma causa patética. Kitana diz para Sindel se lembrar dos tempos em que ela governava Edenia mas Sindel logo diz que a princesa iria tomar o rumo dos demais começando a absolver sua alma mas Nightwolf, um pouco machucado, impede-a. Sindel fica surpresa com Nightwolf ainda estar vivo e logo diz que ele irá se reunir com seus ancestrais e caem em uma luta. Nightwolf vence Sindel e logo começa o seu feitiço contra ela. Sonya clama por Raiden. Enquanto isso , Raiden conversa com os deuses anciãos clamando ajuda mas eles negam dizendo que Shao Kahn não havia violado nada. Os deuses somem. Raiden diz que as portas estavam se fechando e volta com Liu Kang para The Cathedral. Sindel estava vencendo Nightwolf dizendo que a vitória era dela, mas logo Nightwolf invoca um forte raio matando Sindel e a ele mesmo. Raiden e Liu Kang chegaram atrasados para o que havia acontecido. Kitana chama por Liu Kang. Antes de morrer, Kitana diz que ele estava certo sobre ela ser diferente de Shao Kahn e Sindel e logo morre nos braços de Liu Kang pelos ferimentos graves.Liu Kang se enfurece com Raiden dizendo que ele os abandonou e que os sacrifícios dos demais não valeram nada.Sem dar muita atenção para Raiden, Liu Kang vai ajudar Sonya Blade e Johnny Cage, os únicos sobreviventes das constantes lutas. Raiden diz que os Elder Gods devem protegê-los e retira-se de The Cathedral. Capítulo 16 Raiden procura se aliar com Quan Chi. Quan Chi pergunta se Raiden está perdendo a batalha. Raiden pergunta qual thumb|A alma de [[Nightwolf como propriedade de Quan Chi.]]thumb|left|[[Nightwolf como um vivo morto.]]os seus termos para Quan Chi ajudá-lo e o feiticeiro logo pergunta o que ele tem a oferecer. Raiden diz que dará todas as almas dos guerreiros mortos de Earthrealm inclusive a sua se ele o ajudar mas Quan Chi começa a rir dizendo que já possui todas as almas dos guerreiros de Earthrealm, pois Shao Kahn lhe deu como prêmio por sua cooperação. Então Quan Chi diz que Earthrealm já perdeu e manda as almas de Jax,Kabal e Stryker atacar o deus do trovão. A alma caída de Jax diz que é como Raiden desejar e entram numa luta. Raiden vence as almas caídas dizendo para os deuses anciãos olharem para elas mas Quan Chi logo diz que os deuses não podem fazer nada porque as almas são somente de propriedade dele mesmo. Então ele ordena as almas de Kitana,Nightwolf e Kung Lao a atacar o deus do trovão mas acabam sendo derrotados pelo mesmo. Final (non-canon) de Nightwolf thumb|leftLevou todo o poder de Nightwolf para destruir Shao Kahn.O seu guia espiritual,othumb lobo, ajudou-o na batalha,mas no rescaldo a sua presença já não era sentida.Nightwolf voltou para sua casa,buscando a ajuda dos anciãos para se reconectar ao mundo espiritual.Durante o ritual, seu lobo voltou thumb|leftpara ele diferente.Shao Kahn havia amarrado sua alma ao espírito do lobo parathumb enganar a morte.Agora corrompido com o mal de Shao Kahn,Nightwolf se transformou em sua Animalidade,sua mordida convertendo suas vítimas em licantropos subservientes.Através de Nightwolf,Shao Kahn vai conquistar Earthrealm com um mortal de cada vez. Final (non-canon) de Johnny thumb|leftQuando os últimos restos de Shao Kahn se desintegraram,Johnny Cage sentiu-se estranho,como se tivesse perdido o controle de seu corpo.De repente,uma energia poderosa explodiu,destruindo tudo ao seu redor.Johnny Cage procurou a ajuda de Raiden e Nightwolf,mas seus esforços não fizeram nada para parar esses espasmos aleatórios de destruição.Desesperado,Raiden transportou Johnny Cage para Seido,o Reino da Ordem,onde ele poderia ser ensinado a controlar seu poder.Johnny Cage se transformará em um guerreiro poderoso além da imaginação mortal. Biografia Nightwolf é um dos poucos mortais de Earthrealm com uma forte conexão com o mundo espiritual.Um poderoso xamã nativo americano,ele é guiado pelas forças empyrean e comunga com seres divinos como Haokah,conhecido no Oriente como Raiden.A devoção de Nightwolf permite que os espíritos trabalhem através dele,concedendo a ele uma vida longa e natural e armas etéreas para combater a escuridão que ameaça a espécie mortal.Na crise que se aproxima, no entanto,não é o arsenal de Nightwolf que irá alterar o destino.Sua fé nos espíritos inspirará aqueles que perderam a esperança. Mortal Kombat X ''Aparição como Non-Playable-Character'' Nightwolf aparece como um Revenant/espectro de Quan Chi,que está presente durante a invasão de Earthrealm por Netherrealm.Jax e Smoke são designados para levar e guardar o portal para o Sky Temple de Raiden.Os dois,ao lado de alguns demônios de Netherrealm,conseguem matar os guardas Shaolin e guardam a caverna.Johnny Cage,Sonya Blade,Kenshi e um esquadrão de soldados se preparam para atacar Jax e Smoke,mas Nightwolf chega à caverna via portal e anuncia a posição do esquadrão para seus aliados de Netherrealm.Nightwolf é então derrotado por Kenshi que notou sua presença enquanto seus aliados,Smoke e Jax,são derrotados por Johnny Cage.Quase três décadas depois,a próxima e final aparição de Nightwolf foi quando Quan Chi e seus espectros cavalgaram até Quan Chi's Fortress para aguardar a chegada de D'Vorah com o Amuleto de Shinnok.Eles são então parados no caminho pelas forças de Earthrealm incluindo Kenshi e agora Jax que havia sido convertido de volta a vida e devido à dica de Sareena para que acontecesse.Nightwolf tenta lutar contra os soldados atirando machadinhas para eles enquanto Quan Chi ferido é levado à sua fortaleza por Liu Kang,mas acaba recuando quando Earthrealm consegue se suceder no ataque. Capítulo 1 thumb|left|[[Nightwolf ordena os demônios de Netherrealm atacarem a Special Forces.]]A Special Forces da general Sonya Blade junto com Kenshi e Johnny Cage chegam e ficam sob retaguarda.Até que os mortos vivos Jax e Smoke chegam e thumb|[[Nightwolf luta contra Kenshi]]guardam o local.Sonya e Johnny ficam surpresos até que Kenshi decide agir mas um portal é aberto trazendo o morto vivo Nightwolf com mais demônios de Netherrealm.Kenshi o chama e logo descobrem a retaguarda da Special Forces.Então Kenshi trava uma batalha contra Nightwolf e o vence por pouco tempo. Capítulo 8 thumb|left|[[Quan Chi chega em Netherrealm com seus espectros.]]Quan Chi então chega em Krossroads,em Netherrealm,onde a Special Forces,Kenshi,Sareena e Jax o aguardavam secretamente.Quan Chi não estava thumb|[[Nightwolf em Mortal Kombat X (Mobile).]]sozinho mas trazia seus espectros consigo.Então, o espectro Nightwolf se mantem ocupado lutando contra os soldados da Special Forces. Mortal Kombat X (Mobile) Nightwolf aparece como carta de fundo em Mortal Kombat X (Mobile). Outras Aparições Mortal Kombat: A Aniquilação Nightwolf é interpretado por Litefoot em Mortal Kombat: A Aniquilação como thumb|left|[[Nightwolf em Mortal Kombat: A Aniquilação.]]aquele que ensina a Liu Kang como usar sua Animalidade e dizendo que ele tem que passar por três testes para derrotar Shao Kahn,apenas um teste,de Coragem,que é mostrado.Ele não tem cenas de luta,embora ele ataque Liu Kang em sua forma de lobo introduzido em Mortal Kombat 3 e implícito por seu nome e o atinja inconsciente com um machado para colocá-lo em um "estado de sonho".Depois que ele ataca Liu Kang,ele é mostrado sentado em uma fogueira no sonho de Liu Kang,ajudando-o a sentir sua Animalidade. Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm thumb|left|[[Nightwolf em Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm.]]Em Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm,Nightwolf dublado por Tod Thawley serviu para oferecer ajuda espiritual e técnica,tendo experiência com tecnologia de computador.Ele só lutou algumas vezes,passando a maior parte do tempo na base monitorando Earthrealm procurando rasgos dimensionais.Nightwolf tinha um lobo de estimação chamado Kiva,que poderia se fundir com ele para aumentar seu poder. Frases Marcantes Gameplay Movimentos Especiais MK3/UMK3/MKT/DS/ADVANCE/MKD/MKU/MKA/MK2011 *'Shoulder Charge': Nightwolf usa uma investida verde no oponente.Em Mortal Kombat: Deception,Mortal Kombat: Unchained e Mortal Kombat: Armageddon,esse movimento se chama Rhino Charge.Em Mortal Kombat (2011),esse movimento se chama Shoulder e sua versão melhorada se chama Power Charge. (MK3,UMK3,MKT,MKD,MKU,MKA,MK2011) *'Fast Shoulder Charge': Nightwolf usa uma investida rápida no oponente.Apenas disponível em MKT. (MKT) *'Tomahawk Swing': Nightwolf ataca o oponente com um uppercut verde de sua Tomahawk.Em Mortal Kombat (2011),esse movimento se chama Axe Swing e sua versão melhorada se chama Tomahawk Bash. thumb|Xray de [[Nightwolf em Mortal Kombat (2011).]](MK3,UMK3,MKT,MK2011) *'Spirit Arrow': Nightwolf ataca o oponente com uma flecha verde mística.Em Mortal Kombat (2011),esse movimento se chama Arrow Shot e sua versão melhorada se chama Multi-Arrow. (MK3,UMK3,MKT,MKD,MKU,MKA,MK2011) *'Reflector': Nightwolf projeta um refletor contra os ataques do oponente que voltam para o mesmo.Em Mortal Kombat (2011),esse movimento se chama Reflect e sua versão melhorada se chama Absorb. (MK3,UMK3,MKT,MKD,MKU,MKA,MK2011) *'Lightning From Above': Nightwolf projeta um raio que cai no oponente.Esse movimento é baseado no movimento de Rain.Em Mortal Kombat (2011),esse movimento se chama Lightning e sua versão melhorada se chama Thunderstorm. (MKD,MKU,MKA,MK2011) *'Choke': Nightwolf agarra seu oponente pelo pescoço e levanta-o no ar antes de derrubá-lo com seu movimento Shoulder.A versão melhorada desse movimento se chama Strangle. (MK2011) *'Throw': Nightwolf pega seu oponente e invoca uma adaga de energia verde que ele insere em seu peito.Ele então joga o oponente para longe e invoca um relâmpago para atingi-lo enquanto ele está no chão. (MK2011) *'Throw': Nightwolf pega seu oponente e derruba-o no chão. (MKD,MKU) *'Xray Move - Ancestor's Call': Nightwolf agarra o oponente e o taca suas Tomahawks no ombro e logo em seguida dá um chute em sua coluna vertebral quebrando-a. (MK2011). Fatalities *'Energy Channel': Nightwolf abre um portal em seu oponente que o teletransporta para longe.Se alguém olhar de perto,parece que sua pele e carne estão ausentes instantaneamente dentro da luz,indicando desintegração.No modo de história de Mortal Kombat (2011),ele usa esse fatality para se matar com Sindel. (MK3, UMK3,MKT) *'Ascension': Uma variação de seu fatality Energy Channel,Nightwolf carrega seus punhais espirituais com relâmpagos e os planta nos ombros do oponente. Ele então invoca um feixe gigante de luz,que desce e derrete a carne do oponente. (MK2011) *'Lightning Axe': Nightwolf invoca raios em seu machado e eletrocuta seu oponente até a morte. (MK3,UMK3,MKT) *'Axe, Meet Head': Nightwolf joga um Tomahawk no rosto do oponente,matando-o. (MKD,MKU) *'Tomahawk Decapitation': Nightwolf decapita seu oponente usando seu tomahawk, jogando a cabeça deceptada no ar.Nightwolf,em seguida,pega e a mantém alto por sua vitória. (MKD,MKU) *'Little Off The Top': Esta é uma combinação de ambos Fatalities de Deception de Nightwolf.Nightwolf atira sua machadinha na cabeça do oponente,depois pega outra para decapitá-la.Ele então levanta o machado na vitória,com a cabeça ainda presa. (MK2011) *'Friendship': Nightwolf se transforma em Raiden e uma máquina de arcade Mortal Kombat cai ao lado dele.Aparece uma mensagem que diz "Não,mas eu posso fazer uma transformação de Raiden" ou "Eu nunca vi uma transformação de Kano". Na versão para Nintendo 64 de Mortal Kombat: Trilogy,ele faz malabarismos com tomahawks. (MK3,UMK3,MKT) *'Animality': Nightwolf se transforma em um lobo e morde seu oponente várias vezes. (MK3,UMK3,MKT) *'Hara-Kiri - Homing Tomahawk': Nightwolf joga um Tomahawk no ar,que volta para o coração de Nightwolf. (MKD,MKU) *'Babality': Nightwolf levanta seu tomahawk para o alto e uma imagem de um lobo e uma lua aparece atrás dele.O lobo uiva e assusta Nightwolf,fazendo-o chorar. (MK2011) *'Babality': Nightwolf vira um bebê. (MK3,UMK3,MKT) *'Brutality': Nightwolf executa uma série de ataques no oponente até ele explodir. (MK3,UMK3,MKT) Curiosidades *Nightwolf foi o espectro de menor aparição em Mortal Kombat X. *Nightwolf foi originalmente concebido como parte de um concurso Create-A-Character organizado pelos jogos da Midway após o lançamento de Mortal Kombat II,e foi um dos três personagens vencedores,sendo os outros dois Stryker e Kabal. *Nightwolf e Sonya Blade tiveram seus Friendships alterados nas atualizações de Mortal Kombat 3.Nightwolf se transforma em Raiden no seu friendship em Mortal Kombat 3,Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 e Mortal Kombat: Trilogy.Isso foi mudado para a versão Nintendo do Trilogy com Raiden,apesar das outras versões,agora se tornando jogável,então ele manipula seus machados ao invés de se transformar nele. *Nightwolf refere-se a Raiden como Haokah,o deus do trovão indiano Lakota.No entanto,Nightwolf é Apache,não Lakota.Ele poderia ser de herança mista,ou um xamã bem viajado e aceitando que adotou as tradições de muitas tribos fora de si mesmo em sua busca para combater o mal. *Nightwolf e Sindel juntos seguem um padrão único: eles aparecem nos mesmos jogos que os outros,incluindo portáteis.Ambos debutaram em Mortal Kombat 3 e retornaram juntos para suas atualizações,Mortal Kombat: Deception,Mortal Kombat: Armageddon e Mortal Kombat (2011).Os dois nunca realmente se cruzaram até o último jogo e sua linha de tempo alternativa. *Em sua pose de vitória e quando ele perde uma rodada,ele tem a capacidade de se teletransportar através de um feixe de luz.Esta técnica não pode ser usada pelo próprio jogador. *Nightwolf é um dos poucos personagens a usar a pintura facial na batalha,junto com Shang Tsung,Reiko,Sareena e Sheeva. *Junto com Sonya Blade,Quan Chi e Kabal,Nightwolf nunca aparece no Story Mode de Mortal Kombat (2011) em seu traje alternativo. *Nightwolf,Liu Kang,Kung Lao,Smoke e Jade em Mortal Kombat (2011) são os únicos personagens que se referem a Raiden como "Mestre" ou "Lord".Os outros guerreiros chamam-no simplesmente de "Raiden". *Nightwolf é um dos dois únicos personagens masculinos que ainda têm o cabelo original após serem transformados por um Babality.O outro é Liu Kang. *Em Mortal Kombat (2011),Nightwolf é um dos únicos seis personagens a entrar na arena através de um Special Move,usando seu Shoulder Charge.Os outros sendo Johnny Cage,via Shadow Kick,Kabal,via Nomad Dash e Kung Lao,Raiden e Cyrax,via Teleports. *A pose de vitória de Nightwolf é um dos únicos três em que o personagem deixa a arena.Os outros são Scorpion e Cyrax. *Nightwolf é um dos sete personagens que não luta contra uma equipe em seu capítulo no Story Mode.Os outros são Johnny Cage,Cyrax,Jax, Sub-Zero,Jade e Stryker. *Nightwolf,junto com Cyber Sub-Zero,são os únicos personagens que são possuídos por Shao Kahn em um de seus finais. *Em TNA Impact,há um lutador chamado "Night wolf" e este jogo foi feito pela Midway Games. Galeria Nightwolfespectro.jpg Nightwolf_mk901.jpg Nightwolf.png Nightwolf-mkd.jpg Nightwolf movie.jpg Nightwolfmk9.jpg Nightwolf.jpg Nightwolf_mk903.jpg|Nightwolf presencia a vitória de Liu Kang. Nightwolf10.jpg Night41.jpg|Nightwolf diz que a alma de Shujinko não estava completamente livre. Nightwolf Mku.JPG|Nightwolf em Mortal Kombat: Unchained Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens bons Categoria:Personagens maus